Ages Apart
by adaliss
Summary: HTTYD AU Hiccup can't marry just anyone he has to marry the love of his life, but when she is far in the future it seems he'll have to go find her! Will Hiccup, with the help of his best friend Toothless be able to woo this girl and bring her back in time? or will he have to marry a woman he hates? Human!Toothless HiccStrid
1. The Beginning

_**Hello, um, well this is my first story so... please go light with the flaming and constructive would be veeeeery much appreciated! i love the httyd franchise and don't own any of it. even if i did i wouldn't change a thing. so please, read and (hopefully) enjoy this story. i had my one friend help me with this THANK YOU MADDIE MY DEAR! YOU ARE WONDERFUL!**_

"Hiccup! Stop! You can't possibly be serious!" a tall, darker teenager called after his best friend who was climbing up the mountain at a surprisingly fast pace, considering his prosthetic leg and the fact he was carrying two bear skins and a leather bag filled with wool.

"Of _course_ I'm serious!" yelled back the other teen as his forest-green eyes scanned the ground for briers and snakes.

"You can't do this and you know it! This is just running away from your problems! I thought you were better than that!" chided the first, his pace getting slightly faster.

"It's not running away, Toothless!" argued the one called Hiccup. "I'm fixing the problem aren't I? I'm not packing up and running off!"

"This is the same thing and you know it!" Toothless scolded him, yet again.

"Oh don't be a drama king! It'll all be fine!" assured Hiccup. "Anyway I **_cannot_** marry that ugly woman! I don't _care_ if it's only political!" he said making a face.

"She's not all that bad…"Toothless tried to reassure him but still ended up sounding unconvincing.

"Not that bad?!" Hiccup stopped abruptly and turned around to glare at Toothless. "She looks more like a Magnus than a Hildegard! Seriously! She has a beard!" he said gesturing to his chin.

Now Toothless also stopped. "She has a-uh-a nice personality…" Toothless tried again, this time averting his bright-green eyes.

"She's about as exciting as a basket of fish!" Hiccup exclaimed, extending his arms as if there was a basket of fish in front of them. "And doesn't smell too different either…"he added scrunching up his nose.

"Then just tell Stoick that you don't want to marry her! You don't need to make it into such a big ordeal!" Toothless shouted as he started forward again, he too was quick on his prosthetic leg and was only a couple feet away.

Hiccup turned around and began walking again this time not as fast thus letting Toothless catch up to him.

"You know how he is, bud. He never listens! Even after we defeated the Red Death I feel like I can't get a word in edge-wise." The shorter of the two sighed and cast his eyes downward.

"Well, in all honesty Hiccup, you're still a dork." Toothless replied, serious as could be.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and his shoulders seemed to roll with them. Then he sarcastically retaliated with, "Thank you, so much, for that information."

Toothless chuckled lightly elbowing his best friend's side, "You know I'm kidding Hiccup. You just shouldn't be mad at your father, him being a chief makes him like that. He has to make executive decisions all the time and sometimes they don't make everyone happy."

"But sometimes I need a father, not a chief."

Toothless couldn't think of anything to say to this so they just continued walking quietly.

It stayed like that for a good while, both of them just marinating in their thoughts and enjoying each other's company.

It was Hiccup who broke the silence first, "So how long do you think 'till we find this völva?"

"What?! You still want to ask for a spell!?" exclaimed Toothless.

"Of course! If I'd changed my mind we wouldn't still be walking up this gods-forsaken mountain."

"What are you going to ask for? A spell to make the perfect wife? They do sorcery, not miracles."

"I know that… I thought that maybe …" Hiccup looked up, "Maybe she could cast a spell or something for me to FIND the perfect wife… well, the perfect one for me."

Toothless looked at Hiccup's face and saw how pure his thoughts were. This whole thing wasn't some spurt of teenage rebellion or that he felt Hildegard was repulsive; he just wanted to marry someone he actually loved.

"Ugh… Fine. I swear Hiccup, you get me to go along with the stupidest crap."

Hiccup's face lit up, "oh Toothless, it'll be fine. Just think of it as an adventure!"

Toothless rolled his eyes, "Sure, a really absurd one."


	2. Sent Forward in Time

_**Hello again! Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews! (all two of em were lovely!) And also, thank you to the wonderful people who followed and favorited! You people are lovely! Anyway, last chapter i forgot to specify that a völva is a norse witch. Sorry, i also forgot the 'criticism' after the 'constructive.' heheheh i'm an idiot. i proofed the story like 10 times but forgot this tiny part. disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF THIS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING THING! (httyd i mean, not my story, speaking of i do own the witch)**_

**_Btw i did not use Gothi for two reasons 1. i wanted actual speech 2. Gothi wouldn't do it because she knows Stoick and all._**

When they reached the völva's hut the sun was just starting to set, painting the sky in rich oranges and light shades of pink and purple. The hut looked friendly enough with a small flower garden just outside and smoke rising up out of the building.

"We're here." Hiccup stated to no one in particular.

The two walked up to what appeared to be the front door and knocked. Some slight shuffling and mumbling could be heard before the door opened, revealing a woman who looked to be about fifty or so. Her hair was long and was being held back in a tight braid with a few face-framing strands left out. Her over dress was simple, a light blue that flattered her blonde hair, and for the under dress: a worn-looking cream that seemed it would have been crisp white at some point. It was obvious that in her prime she was stunning, and she still was, in an older, more weathered way. In her hand she held a tall staff that was a few inches larger than her person, making it obvious that she was the one they were looking for.

"What is it?" she spoke, her voice slightly hoarse.

Toothless nudged Hiccup forward saying, "He wants to ask for a spell, or a seeing, whichever."

"Oh?" she said, looking amused, "so ya' will take either then?"

Hiccup shot Toothless an irritated glance and said, "Well I'm not sure which one will help me, exactly," whilst rubbing the back of his neck.

Her amused smile grew wider, "And what do ya' need help wit' then?"

"We-Well I um, ah, wondered if you could- ah, well- that is-…" Hiccup stuttered feeling terribly embarrassed and piggish, asking for a wife.

"Yeah?" she asked, still looking utterly entertained by the whole situation.

"He wants you to find him a suitable wife so he doesn't have to marry a cross between a pig and a yak." Toothless said.

Hiccup started choking on his own spit.

The völva laughed outright at this, patting Hiccup on the back to help stop the hacking. She motioned for the two to come inside and then sat Hiccup down; giving him a cup of water. She asked if Toothless would want some too, but he politely declined seeing the brown liquid that she had poured.

"So," she said after Hiccup had finally caught his breath, "ya' want me ta' find yer destined partner instead of pig-yak, is tha' it?"

"Well, yeah, pretty much, although pig-yak may be a _little _harsh," Hiccup said, shooting an annoyed glance Toothless's direction.

"So then she's half-decent? Whyda ya' need me then?"

"NO! No- no she- she is a pig-yak, not to mention her personality makes me want to go watch grass grow for some entertainment."

"Yeesh, tha' bad is she?"

The two boys nodded in confirmation.

"Well, then all we have ta' do is figure out where yer soul mate is and your source of payment," she said sitting down in a well-cushioned chair.

"We have a basket of fish," Toothless scowled at this, those were _his_ fish, and he had been _planning_ to make some nice smoked salmon later. "Two bear skins, and some wool," said Hiccup.

The woman opened the basket, examined the fish, felt the bear skins, and looked at the leather bag the wool was in.

"I also want the bag."

"Ah- um, sure. Take it," Hiccup said making a shoving motion with his palms up towards the bag.

"Well then, I suppose I shall give ya' a seein' and go from there."

"Thank you."

"Ya' two might want ta' get comfy, this might take a while."

The two leaned back into their chairs while watching her intently. She sat there for a moment muttering something with her eyes shut. Then, she opened them and stared ahead with a glazed look in her eyes. The whole thing was kind of anticlimactic and the two boys just sat there kind of disappointed that something more interesting hadn't happened. She stayed that way for about two hours and the two of them were somewhere in between spacing out and dozing, for fear that if they spoke it would mess up the whole process. When she came back from wherever she had been she made a loud gasping noise – as if she had been holding her breath the entire time – startling the boys out of their lull.

"Whew! That'n took forever and a day didn't it?" she said happily. "I don't think I've ever had to go _that_ far to see someone's partner."

"What?" Hiccup asked, completely befuddled.

"Your destined partner. A person's destined one is usually around the same age, give or take a few years, and is in their own time period. Yers, however, seems to be far, far in the future, farther than I've ever looked before."

"Huh?" Hiccup and Toothless said at the same time, both absolutely bewildered. (like the beast?! Ahahah… ha… ha… I'm sorry)

"So, my partner is in the _future_?"

"Yeah."

"That's it, I'm doomed to marry pig-yak."

"No, no, of course not, don't ya' go skipin' ta' conclusions now. Yer not gonna have ta' go havin' hairy pig babies."

"But she's in the future. I can't get to her there."

"Now whoever said tha'?"

"You can't just _go_ to the future!" Hiccup said, lifting his shoulders slightly.

"Ah, sure ya' can." She said flapping her hand at him, "Stay put fer a minute."

The völva exited through a door behind the heavily cushioned chair. The two boys looked at each other; each thinking this whole thing was crazy. Hiccup's soul mate was who knows how many years in the future and she was expecting them to go there. It must've been a joke.

Either that or this woman was completely insane.

When she entered back through the doorway she was carrying a small corked bottle and a large book with smaller papers sticking out the top and side.

"Well, here we are. Yer gonna need this," she said handing Toothless the bottle. "They don't speak our language where you be goin'. When ye get there drink this and ye'll be able to understand them and they'll understand you. I'm assuming you both want to go?"

"Of course," Toothless said, raising his chin slightly at the silly thought that Hiccup would go without him.

"Right, then let me find the page…" she flipped through the book filled with writings, pictures, and what appeared to be notes. It reminded Hiccup of some of his notebooks filled with inventions and sketches.

"Ah! _Here_ it is…."she said pointing to a page with unreadable scribbles all over it. "Now come over and sit down on the floor here," she indicated a space on the floor for the two to sit down. "I'll give ya' two weeks ta' fetch her and bring her back," she said settling down onto the ground in front of the two teens.

Hiccup's face scrunched up with worry, "Only two weeks?"

"Yes only two weeks, I can't let ya' stay there forever Mr. Future-Chief."

Hiccup's eyes grew wide, "Future….. Chief….?" Hiccup had never thought of this possibility before. Well, sure he was the chief's son and all but, before he became a hero it was assumed that Stoick would just end up passing the burden on to someone (even if only by a small amount) more fitting for the job, such as Snotlout, his cousin. But now, things were different; he had a very high probability of becoming chief of Berk, and this-this made him think.

"By the time I bring you back only a few minutes will have past here, so no worries. No search parties would have been off lookin' for ya'."

"How will we know who she is?" This time Toothless spoke, Hiccup was still in shock after hearing about the chief comment.

"I'm sure he'll know," she said nodding toward Hiccup.

"I hope so," Toothless looked over at a Hiccup that was still lost in thought, looking down and quietly mumbling to himself.

"Alrighty then, I'll be bringin' ya' back in two weeks, no more, no less."

"Alright," Hiccup – who was finally back from whatever world he had been in – said with a hard, determined look in his eyes.

"Let's start then." The völva drew a few things with her finger upon the floor and ordered them all to hold hands in a circle, asking them to be as quiet as possible. She started the muttering again, but this time it was in a more sing-song voice and it would become louder and softer on certain words. Suddenly, after about five minutes of this she opened her eyes and shouted two last words before a bright-white light, that seemed to emanate from her blank eyes, encompassed them both, whirling around and around them. The two friends felt the woman's hand and the room around them slowly fade into nothingness. Then, they heard a buzzing noise, as if something was flying past them at high speeds. The buzzing grew louder and louder while great winds picked up and started blowing past them, whipping through their hair and clothes. Then, it stopped. The wind faded like it hadn't just rammed against their faces a minute ago and the buzzing ceased as if someone simply flipped some sort of switch. The white that had engulfed them slowly started to fade away, revealing lush greenery and a dirt trail underneath their feet. Everything seemed pretty normal except, here it was still high noon.

The two teenagers looked around and then back to each other wondering what had just happened. Then, the sound of footsteps started drawing near, the two looked up to see what was making them and they saw, a girl. She was blonde with blue eyes, wearing the strangest of clothes, and the most beautiful girl Hiccup had ever seen.

_**Hello Astrid! How are you on this fine, fine day. :P That's all for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. I also hope I picked out all the bugs... hm... ALSO! This isn't rated t just for shits and giggles. There will be swearing and teenager-y thoughts a-happenin' **_


End file.
